


Appreciation

by C_Inferno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Implied Honoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Inferno/pseuds/C_Inferno
Summary: Sometimes you just have to admire your girlfriend's ass.





	Appreciation

Eli rolled off of Nozomi and onto her back, panting heavily but quite satisfied with her efforts. Both were spent, sweaty, and one of them was probably going to have to do the laundry later. Eli wiped her brow with the entire length of her arm because her fingers were far too exhausted for such a dexterous task. An equally drained Nozomi beamed at Eli whilst lying on her side and traced little circles in the sheets.

She reached her hands out and cupped Eli’s face to draw her in for a long, passionate kiss. Their tongues met in slow figure-eights and were content to do so until Eli gave her girlfriend’s bottom lip a coy nibble.

Nozomi moaned into Eli’s mouth but hadn’t quite mustered the lungpower to stay trapped in there for long. She finally drew back and exhaled excitedly. “You’re really into it today, Elicchi,” she praised with breathless laughter. Eli couldn’t help but giggle. “I’m going to be so sore.”

“What do you expect?” Eli cooed. “I’ve got such a sexy and cute girlfriend all to myself.” She opened her arms as an invitation for Nozomi to scooch over into a tender embrace and the two remained cuddling as they eased out of their spectacular highs. Nozomi nuzzled into the Eli’s shoulder while under a barrage of kisses on her eyes, cheeks, and forehead.

“Elicchi,” Nozomi began softly, gazing up into Eli’s charming blue eyes. “You were especially attentive to my ass.”

An indignant chortle escaped Eli as she pulled Nozomi in closer. “I can’t help it! It’s so…”

“So what?”

“Big!”

Nozomi gave Eli a light shove. “Eli Ayase, are you saying my ass is fat?”

“Yes! And I love it!” Eli proclaimed while indulging in a very important desire to seize the aforementioned body part with both hands. Nozomi didn’t hide her amusement. “It’s so fantastic I can’t help but want to grab it.”

“Well you certainly did more than grab it,” Nozomi sighed, referring specifically to the decidedly hand-shaped marks glowing on her backside. Ignoring this, Eli gave Nozomi’s rump an excited slap, which caused the other girl to jolt suddenly and wince. “Ow! Easy, easy, it’s still tender down there.”

She grinned sheepishly. “So I might have gone a bit overboard on the spanking, but there’s nothing a few well-placed kisses can’t fix.”

“Eli, are you literally offering to kiss my ass?”

As if realizing what she had said, Eli didn’t immediately reply. “I guess I am,” she relented.

“You’re such a dork,” Nozomi snickered, officially pushing Eli away from her before clambering out of bed. At first Nozomi’s legs wobbled and anticipating a need for her assistance, Eli sat up quickly. “I’m fine,” Nozomi assured her. “I’m going to the bathroom. You sit here and think about what you did.”

Eli managed one more enthusiastic pat to Nozomi’s rear and delighted in the sight of her entirely bare figure as she walked away from the bed. The tantalizing way she swayed her hips made Eli bite her lip. “More like who I did.”

“Oh my god,” Nozomi gasped as she whisked into the small bathroom and slammed the door shut. Her voice continued beyond the door. “I’m beginning to think that I’m a bad influence on you. That kind of language is unacceptable unless it’s coming from my mouth.”

Eli grinned from ear to ear. “You know what else came—

The door flew open as Nozomi remerged quickly and held up a single finger. “Don’t.”

Humming cheerfully to herself, Eli waited patiently for Nozomi to come back to her. She couldn’t stop thinking about her girlfriend’s fantastic curves, her gasps and hungry whimpers when Eli touched her, and the way she instinctively knew when to challenge Eli’s advances and when to give into them. The sound of the bathroom door clicking dragged her out of her increasingly libidinous daydream.

The excitement welled up inside of her diminished slightly when Nozomi returned wearing a bathrobe and Eli pouted throughout the entire length of time that it took Nozomi to crawl back under the sheets with her. Fully aware of her girlfriend’s disappointment, Nozomi sighed and climbed onto Eli’s lap, straddling her as she knew Eli loved. She hadn’t tied the robe together or anything, so Eli couldn’t really complain about the view.

Ardent hands found refuge once more on Nozomi’s ass and the goofy smile Eli boasted was positively adorable. “I’ve always wanted a butt like this, but ballet kept me lithe and firm. I don’t think I could ever get one though, even if I ate like Honoka every single day for the rest of my life. My fat just sits on my arms, stomach, and face.”

“What fat, Elichi? Gods, you have a washboard for a stomach.”

“Well my washboard and I think you’re the most beautiful girl around.”

If Eli had to pick her most favorite thing in the world, Nozomi’s lopsided smirk outranked all the Belgian chocolates and freshly made pelmeni in existence. Warmth swelled throughout her body in a slow and unobtrusive manner. Nozomi’s smile was sunshine and Eli wanted nothing more than to bask in the cute, calming rays. That thought, however, took an unexpected turn when Nozomi started getting handsy with Eli’s abdominals.

“If you’re allowed to fawn over my ass I can fawn over your abs,” she decided.

She found herself entirely unable to argue. “Fair point.”

Scooting back enough to allow herself room to maneuver, Nozomi wordlessly leaned forward and grazed the flat of her tongue along Eli’s stomach, eliciting a banquet of delicious moans. Nozomi moved downward every so slowly and deliberately to pepper Eli’s abdomen with a trail of feathery kisses. 

After inevitably losing their place on Nozomi’s posterior, Eli’s hands found a happy home tangled in long, unrestrained tendrils of hair. As soon as she could, Eli held Nozomi’s head in place between her legs, relishing in the gentle tongue dipping in and out of her. Her teasing pace frustrated Eli, who was already so ready to release that she gave Nozomi’s hair a hard tug.

“Good things come to those who wait, Elichi,” Nozomi purred, but Eli, who was already panting with intense desire, shook her head. “You’re so spoiled.” With that sole admission, Nozomi licked her fingers and gave Eli all of what she wanted.


End file.
